El Destino de Shikon
by WingzemonX
Summary: Hace 50 años, una valiosa joya surgió en este mundo. Esta joya tenía el poder de alumbrar el alma de las personas con su brillante luz, pero también era capaz de cubrir esa alma en la oscuridad…
1. Chapter 1

**EL DESTINO DE  
SHIKON**

CAPITULO I  
DOS SACERDOTISAS

Oculto en lo más profundo de las montañas, rodeado por árboles y montes, sobresalía una figura de madera, un fuerte, con una larga barda que protegía lo que en su interior se encontraba. De otro lado de la barda, se encontraba una aldea, provista de algunas casas, plantíos y demás; lo necesario para vivir. Como era de esperarse, esta aldea oculta entre los árboles no es un lugar común.

Este sitio ha existido durante años. Este es hogar de los Tajiya, gente entrenada desde pequeños para exterminar a las criaturas sobrenaturales que abundan en el mundo y que se dedican a traer desgracias a las personas. Los Exterminadores de Monstruos siempre han usado sus habilidades para el bien de los humanos, y siempre lo harán.

Siendo casi mediodía, vemos a los exterminadores ocupados en sus labores diarias. Un grupo de hombres se encuentra cortando el cuerpo de un monstruo muerto, una criatura larga y de color oscuro, usando una larga herramienta con filo. Era conocido por pocos, pero la mayoría de las armas que usaban los exterminadores se encontraban hechas con los cuerpos de las criaturas que ellos mismos eliminaban. Eso las hacía más resistentes y útiles contra sus enemigos. Claro que para convertir el cuerpo de un demonio en un arma para eliminar criaturas, se tenía que pasar por un largo proceso.

Supervisando la labor de los exterminadores, se encontraba un hombre, de piel ligeramente morena, cabello negro sujetado con una cola hacía arriba. Vestía un traje de color verde oscuro, y en su espalda traía un objeto alargado, similar a un boomerang. En su ceja izquierda, tenía una especie de cicatriz, de seguro hecha durante algún combate.

El hombre miraba al resto con mucha cautela y seriedad en su expresión. De pronto, notó como algo le subía por el cuerpo. Se trataba de un pequeño animal, similar a un gato pequeño, de pelaje en un tono entre amarillo y blanco, de ojos grandes y rojizos, y dos largas colas que se extendían hacía atrás. El hombre alzó su mano y con una sonrisa comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la criatura.

- ¿Aburrida Kirara? – Le preguntó el hombre algo burlesco. La criatura respondió con un extraño sonido que salió de su boca.

- ¡Jefe Shako! – Escuchó de pronto que alguien le gritaba a sus espaldas. Al girarse, ve como dos hombres corren apresurados hacía él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Les preguntó – ¿Por qué se ven tan exaltados?

- ¡Es la cueva señor! – Le contestó uno de ellos. Él se sorprendió al escuchar esto. – Por favor, venga con nosotros; algo muy extraño esta pasando.

Por su reacción, el Jefe sintió que de seguro pasaba algo grave. Sin espera, los siguió hacía donde ellos le indicaban. La criatura de dos colas seguía aún sobre su hombre izquierdo.

Cerca de ahí, se encontraba una cueva, con una pequeña entrada. Frente a la cueva estaban dos hombres armados con lanzas, que parecían resguardar el cuerpo de otra criatura que yacía en el suelo. Sin embargo, sus ojos no estaban en ese cuerpo, si no en la entrada de la cueva, pues parecía haber sido cubierta por un extraño resplandor azul.

El Jefe de los exterminadores llegó a lugar junto con los otros. Los hombres de las lanzas lo estaban esperando.

- ¡Jefe! – Dijo uno de ellos al verlo acercarse. Él se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué cree que sea eso? – Le preguntó el otro, mirando hacía la cueva. El recién llegado se quedó viendo la entrada con cierto asombro.

- ¿Qué significa esto Jefe?

- No puedo equivocarme. – Dijo de pronto sin quitar sus ojos de la cueva. Sin embargo, en un segundo, volteó a ver de reojo a la criatura sobre su hombro – Esto fue causado por la Sacerdotisa Midoriko.

Todos los presentes se exaltaron al escuchar tales palabras por parte de su líder. Todos centraron su atención en ese resplandor azul de la entrada.

- ¿Midoriko? – Preguntó uno de ellos. – ¿No es la Sacerdotisa de quien se dice nació la Perla de Shikon?

- ¡Imposible! – Replicó otro – ¡Ella lleva muerta siglos¿Cómo es posible que haya causado algo como esto!

A pesar de las palabras de sus hombres, el señor Shako parecía estar convencido de lo que decía. En el interior de esa cueva, se encontraba la estatua de una mujer, que se encontraba rodeada por las figuras de varios monstruos. Esa estatua había sido en realidad el cuerpo de aquella sacerdotisa, que había estado en aquel sitio durante un largo tiempo. De pronto, el jefe baja su mirada y nota el cadáver que esta puesto frente a la cueva.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Sólo es algo que acabábamos de exterminar. – Le contestaron. – Era una mujer cienpies o algo así. Fue un problema, pero ya nos hemos desecho de la cabeza, así que ya debe de estar bien.

Shako miró con sospecha el cuerpo del cienpies. De pronto, tomó con su mano la cinta con la que sostenía el arma en su espalda y la retiró. Por reflejo, el gato de su hombro bajó de un salto. En ese momento, Shako encajó una de las puntas del arma en el cuerpo de la criatura, y luego la retiró con fuerza. Esto provocó que algo de la sangre de la criatura saliera volando en la dirección a donde había sacado su arma. Entre la sangre oscura, un objeto había salido con ella.

El objeto era circular, como una esfera. Estaba completamente cubierta por un resplandor negro, que brillaba como si se tratara de luz. Shako se agachó para tomarla y levantarla del suelo.

- ¿Qué eso? – Le preguntaron sorprendido.

- Es esto – Dijo Shako, viendo la esfera – El espíritu de Midoriko ha reaccionado a esto.

- ¡Jefe¿Usted cree que esto sea…?

- Sí. Esta es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de verla. – Shako alzó su brazo hacía arriba, levantando la esfera. – Esta es la Perla de Shikon.

Los hombres se quedaron asombrados al verla. No podían creer que estaban viendo la Legendaria Perla de Shikon. Era extraño¿Quién iba a decir que aún se encontraría tan cerca de su origen, no era raro que ese demonio hubiera sido tan difícil de derrotar. En ese momento, la criatura de dos colar que estaba a los pies de Shako, pareció reaccionar hacía algo. Sus pelos se pusieron de punto, y comenzó a gruñirle al cuerpo del cienpies.

- ¿Qué sucede Kirara? – Preguntó el Exterminador al ver su actitud.

De pronto, algo al frente tomó desprevenidos a todos. De entre los restos del demonio, una figura se alzó hacía arriba con gran fuerza.

- ¡Devuélvemela! – Gritó esa criatura mientras se alzaba. Parecía tener el cuerpo de una mujer, con piel blanca y cabello negro y largo. Sin embargo, la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, era el de un largo cienpies, y tenía seis brazos.

Al verla salir, todos los exterminadores retrocedieron, alejándose unos pasos de la criatura. Mientras se preparaban para atacarla, la criatura se alzó hacía el frente, directo hacía Shako. Él por su parte la cubrió con su arma como si fuera un escudo, pero luego ella se las arregló para rodearlo rápidamente con su cuerpo y apretarlo.

- ¡Desvuélveme la Peral de Shikon! – Le gritó la criatura, y en ese momento su rostro cambió de forma. De su boca salieron varios colmillos, mismos que se los encajó sin piedad en el hombro derecho, provocándole una grave herida.

- ¡Jefe! – Gritaron los otros al ver esto.

En ese momento, la criatura de dos colas corrió hacía donde estaba. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por completo por las llamas. En un segundo, las llamas se esfumaron, dejando en su lugar un enorme felino, con largos y afilados colmillos. La nueva criatura se alzó hacía el frente, mordiendo a la Mujer Cinpies en su largo cuerpo. La mujer gritó de dolor, soltando a Shako se su mandíbula y de su cuerpo.

Shako se alejó de la mujer con un salto. Mientras estaba en el aire, tomó su boomerang con la mano izquierda, lo jaló hacía atrás para agarras impulso, y luego lo tiró con fuerza hacía el frente.

- ¡Hiraikotsu! – Gritó el hombre. Su arma voló por el aire, directo hacia su objetivo. El boomerang cortó sin remedio el cuerpo de la mujer, dejando sólo la parte de arriba y un escaso pedazo de su cola.

El arma cayó clavada en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que la mujer cienpies de desplomaba. Shako puso una vez más su pies en tierra firme, teniendo su mano izquierda aferrada con fuerza a la herida de su hombro.

- ¡Jefe! – Gritaron el otros, acercándose rápidamente hacía él – ¿Esta usted bien!

Shako no les contestó. Alzó su mano hacía el frente, abriéndola. Aún tenía en su palma la Perla. La miró con mucho detenimiento, como admiración, con asombro y hasta con miedo.

- Este es el poder de la Perla de Shikon – Dijo de pronto – Mientras este objeto esté cerca, Ella seguirá reviviendo continuamente.

Shako alzó su mirada hacía el cuerpo de la cienpies. En ese momento, vio como sus ojos se volvían a abrir sin remedio, y una vez más se volvía a levantar, apoyándose en la tierra. La criatura volteó hacía todos lados, mirando con sus ojos blancos. Después de unos momentos, parecía que iba a escapar.

- ¡Ve por ella Kirara! – Le ordenó Shako al enrome felino. Sin demora, se fue detrás del cienpies, quien se perdía en el bosque. Shako siguió contemplando más tiempo la Perla en su mano. – ¡Demonio, Nosotros no poseemos el poder para contener las energías negativas de esta joya. – Shako cerró su mano, cubriendo con ella la Perla. Luego, trató de ponerse de pie, ayudado por sus amigos. – Necesitamos encontrar a alguien que posea los poderes suficientes como para purificarla…

_(Días Después)_

- ¡Hermana! – Gritaba alguien, y sus gritos volaban por aire, pero no recibían ninguna clase de respuesta.

El campo era realmente hermoso y tranquilo. Los prados estaban cubiertos de la verde vegetación, de planta y flores. Una brisa ligera soplaba en el sitio, moviendo delicadamente la hierba de un lado a otro.

- ¡Hermana! – Volvió a gritar, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Se trataba de una niña de aproximadamente ocho años, de cabello negro y largo, vestida con un traje de color anaranjado. Corría por el campo con cierta preocupación, mientras seguía gritando la misma palabra.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un plano despejado del sitio, rodeada únicamente por un par de piedras sobresalientes, se encontraba la figura de una mujer. Era una joven alta, de piel pálida y de cabello oscuro y largo sujetado con una cinta blanca. Vestía un traje compuesto de un Haori de color blanco y un Hakama de color rojo. En su espalda, porta varias flechas y en su mano izquierda sostiene un arco. La joven esta de pie sin moverse ni hacer ni un solo ruido; parece estar esperando algo.

- ¡Hermana! – Escuchó que alguien gritaba a sus espaldas. En ese momento, al voltear por encima de su hombro, ve la figura de la misma niña de traje naranja, que corría hacía ella.

- No te acerques Kaede. – Le dijo con cierta severidad y ella se detuvo de golpe.

La mirada de la mujer frente a ella era fría, casi carente e cualquier expresión o emoción. La joven volteó de nuevo hacía el frente, mirando hacía el cielo. En ese instante, éste se comenzó a cerrar, cubriéndose por un conjunto de nubes oscuras. Todo el pacífico aire que rodeaba al campo en ese momento cambió a uno denso, oscuro, lleno de energías negativas

- ¿Qué es eso! – Dijo la niña al ver que esto pasaba.

- Esta pequeña es tu hermana menor¿No es así Kykio? – Escuchó de pronto que una persona decía cercana a ella.

Rápidamente alzó su mirada hacía una de las rocas que estaban en el campo. Parada sobre ésta, se encontraba una mujer, de cabello negro y largo, vestida con un traje de color azul oscuro. En su mano derecha sostenía una lanza larga de mango rojo y una cuchilla en la mano. Su piel era blanca y su sus labios estaban adornados con un color rojizo.

La sacerdotisa en la puerta volteó a verla con una mirada algo penetrante. La joven se puso muy nerviosa al verla.

- "Esta persona…" – Pensó la joven al reconocerla.

- Por un momento pensé que me dejarías sola. – Mencionó la joven de blanco, al tiempo que tomaba una de las flechas que traía en su espalda y se preparaba para disparar.

- Seré mala, pero no maldita. – Le contesta la otra mientras tomaba su arma con ambas manos.

- Eso lo dudo mucho. – Comentó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

De pronto, como si en el cielo se abriera un gran agujero, se comenzaron a ver diferentes figuras que descendían con rapidez hacía ellas. Eran varias criaturas, de cuerpos diferentes, la mayoría eran largos y oscuros. Todos ellos eran seres sobrenaturales, espíritus y monstruos. La pequeña retrocedió un poco al verlos, mientras las otras dos se quedaron de pie.

La sacerdotisa de blanco soltó su flecha y ésta salió volando con fuerza hacía las criaturas. La flecha había sido cubierta con un fuerte resplandor, mismo que pareció estallar en el aire y destruir a cuanto ser tocaba. La niña miraba esto con gran admiración.

- Para esto es para lo que realmente somos buenas. – Dijo la otra sacerdotisa con emoción en su tono.

Varias de esas criaturas se aproximaban hacía ella. Sin bajarse de la piedra, sostuvo su lanza hacía el frente y comenzó a darle vueltas con fuerza usando sus dos manos. La lanza pareció cubrirse también con un resplandor parecido al de las flechas. Toda criatura que se le acercaba se hacía pedazos al estar en contacto con su arma. Después de unos momentos, dio un salto hacía el frente, bajándose de la roca. Algunas criaturas se precipitaron hacía el lugar en el que ella estaba, volviéndolo pedazos.

Al mismo tiempo, la otra arrojaba sus flechas consecutivamente, destruyendo a las criaturas una por una. Su acompañante se abrió paso entre las criaturas usando su lanza hasta llegar a donde estaba. Una vez juntas, cada una se paró espalda con espalda. Sus enemigos parecían comenzar a rodearlos.

- Para un número tan alto de criaturas te deben de odiar Kykio. – Mencionó la joven de traje oscuro con algo de burla.

- ¿A mí? – Preguntó antes de disparar otra de sus flechas y destruir a una serpiente larga que se aproximaba a ellas. – Tú eres menos agradable.

Dos criaturas se les acercaban por los costados. Ambas se quedaron de pie por unos momentos, como esperando a que las criaturas se acercaran. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambas se voltearon al mismo hacía los dos monstruos. Una cortó a uno de ellos con su lanza, y la otra se encargó del otro, golpeándolo con su arco. Ambas criaturas fueron destruidas de inmediato, acabando así con sus objetivos.

La pequeña niña de traje naranja miraba a ambas con unos ojos grandes y llenos de admiración. No podía creer lo fuerte que eran esas dos sacerdotisas.

- "¡Ella es la señorita Tsubaki!" – Pensó sin perder el asombro en sus ojos. – "¡Mi hermana Kykio y la señorita Tsubaki son las mejores sacerdotisas del mundo!"

En una aldea un tanto alejada, la mañana transcurría con normalidad para todos sus habitantes. Lo único singular que estaba ocurriendo era que acababan de recibir la visita de un misterioso viajero. Este se encontraba sentado en la banca exterior de un restaurante. Al tiempo que comía su platillo, conversaba con dos hombres que estaban sentados con él.

- ¿La Perla de Shikon dice? – Preguntó uno de los hombres con asombro.

- Sí, así es¿Ha oído hablar de ella? – Le contestó él, mientras probaba algunos bocados.

- No lo creo. Pero sí lo que busca es una joya, no creo que vaya a encontrar muchas por aquí.

- ¿Así que no sabe nada, bueno es una lástima.

El tono del sujeto era algo despreocupado, casi burlesco. Su cabello era en un tono castaño oscuro, largo hasta sus hombros, y se encontraba vestido con una armadura de color verde.

- Mejor cambiaré la pregunta¿Sabe algo de la Sacerdotisa Midoriko? – Preguntó en cuanto terminó de comer.

- ¿Midoriko?

- Escuché que ella frecuentaba mucho estos alrededores en sus recorridos, y que en este sitio era muy bien recibida¿acaso me equivoco?

- No, de hecho no – Le dijo el señor – Como usted lo dijo, se dice que la famosa Sacerdotisa Midoriko venía muy a menudo a este sitio junto con su acompañante. Era una mujer muy buena. Nos ayudaba con tanto problema se nos presentaba. Era talvez la mejor sacerdotisa de todas. Pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo.

El viajero se quedó en silencio, escuchándolo. Se vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ante lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Sí, estaba consciente de eso – El viajero se puso de pie y tomó su espada con la mano derecha – Al igual que estaba consciente que en el último viaje que se le vio convida, la vieron pasar por este pueblo; ¿No sabe a donde se dirigía?

- Bueno… - El anciano se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacía las montañas a lo lejos – Se dice que se dirigía hacía aquellas montañas, pero que nunca regreso. Nadie sabe con seguridad que pasó en aquel sitio. Pero la verdad no sé que relación pueda tener con la joya que usted busca.

- Más de la que usted cree – Le contestó mientras emprendía la marcha.

- Esperé – Lo detuvo el hombre – Esas montañas es el territorio de los Tajiya, los Exterminadores de Monstruos.

- ¿Exterminadores?

- Si desea algo de información, puede que ellos lo ayuden.

- Lo tendré en mente, gracias.

El viajero colocó su espada en su costado izquierdo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las montañas. Los dos hombres se le quedaron viendo hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

- Qué chico más misterioso – Mencionó uno de ellos – Y su nombre era realmente extraño¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

- No estoy seguro… pero creo que dijo algo como "Onigumo"…

En un bosque alejado de ese sitio, un árbol era derrumbado con fuerza por una criatura que caminaba por ahí. Era un ser de gran tamaño, de piel oscura y negra, de un solo ojos de color rojo, cuernos y cabello en un tono morado que le salía hacía atrás. La criatura abrió su gran boca, mostrando sus grandes y filosos colmillos.

- ¿Dónde estás! – Gritó con fuerza con una voz que parecía rayo. – ¿A dónde rayos te metiste?

El ser miraba hacía todos lados, tratando de ver a la persona que buscaba. De pronto, una figura se movió velozmente entre los árboles a sus espaldas. El ser lo sintió y de inmediato se giró hacía esa dirección, pera ya no había nada.

- ¡Estoy aquí! – Escuchó en ese momento que una voz le gritaba sobre él.

Una silueta oscura se encontraba suspendida en el aire, enmarcada por la luz del sol justo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Garras de Acero! – Gritó el extraño, al tiempo que descendía hacía él.

La garra derecha del chico se cubrió por un destello de color dorado. La garra atacó con fuerza al ser de piel oscura, cortándolo justo por la mitad de la cabeza a los pies. Al tiempo que los pies del atacante tocaban suelo de nuevo, el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura caía sin remedio.

El atacante se alzó, parándose con firmeza. Era un chico de cabello albino y largo. Por encima de su pelo, se veían sobresalir un par de orejas en forma de orejas de perro. El chico vestía un traje completamente de rojo. El chico miró con detenimiento la garra con la que había atacado, mirándola con dureza. En ese momento, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a él.

- ¡Tú híbrido! – Escuchó de una voz le decía a sus espaldas. Caminando hacía él, se encontraban más seres como el que acababa de exterminar.

- ¡Grupo de tontos! – Les gritó con fuerza girándose hacía ellos. – ¿Acaso tienen deseos de morir!

Una vez acabada su misión, las dos sacerdotisas se retiraban del sitio de la pelea, acompañados claro por la pequeña que las seguía. El nombre de ambas mujeres era muy reconocido por toda la región, y todo eso gracias a sus grandes poderes. Kykio y Tsubaki, ambas eran consideradas dentro de las mejores sacerdotisas. La niña que las acompañaba se llama Kaede; era la hermana menor de Kykio y entrenaba para convertirse también en sacerdotisa.

- ¿Te parece correcto haber traído a tu hermana menos a un sito de batalla como éste? – Le preguntó Tsubaki con algo de burla en su expresión, mientras volteaba a ver a la niña de reojo.

- No te preocupes por eso. – Le contestó con cierta indiferencia ante su pregunta.

- Es tan típico en ti. Nunca hay algo que te moleste o te perturbe. Se ve que eres una verdadera Sacerdotisa de Hielo.

Kykio seguía caminando sin importarle mucho las palabras de su acompañante. Era típico el verla tan tranquila y con una expresión fría. El decirle "Sacerdotisa de Hielo" era muy acertado por parte de Tsubaki.

- Señorita Tsubaki¿vendrá con nosotras a nuestra aldea? – Escuchó que le preguntaba Kaede.

- No veo porqué no. – Contestó – Después de todo, hace mucho que no veía a esta cara piedra

- ¿Cara de piedra¿Lo dices por mí? – Preguntó algo extrañada Kykio.

- Eres tan pálida como yo, pero por lo menos yo me cuido de verme bien.

- Si ponerse eso en la cara es verse bien.

- No pareces una joven de 17 años Kykio…

Kaede miraba como ambas jóvenes platicaban al tiempo que marchaban hacía su destino. Tsubaki parecía más abierta y directa, algo muy diferente a su hermana Kykio que era más seria y callada. Aunque Kykio parecía siempre tan fría, aún así cuando platicaba con Tsubaki se le veía algo de vida. De pronto, de un momento a otro, Kaede vio como del tono amigable que llevaba Tsubaki cambiaba a uno más serio.

- Por cierto Kykio, hay algo que quería comentarte. – Le mencionó la sacerdotisa con algo de reserva. Kykio se extrañó al ver este cambio.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es algo que sucedió en el templo antes de que me marchara para acá. – Tsubaki guardó silencio unos momentos. – Un grupo muy extraño fue a ver al Gran Maestro.

- ¿Al Maestro¿Quiénes eran?

- No estoy segura. Se encontraban vistiendo ropas muy extrañas, y además traían consigo unas armas que parecían hechas con… restos de monstruos. – Kykio pareció reaccionar el escuchar esto último.

- ¿Tajiya? – Preguntó la sacerdotisa de blanco.

- Eso mismo pensé. Pero no sé que pudieran hacer los Exterminadores de Monstruos en el templo. Pero hubo otra cosa que me llamó más la atención. Uno de ellos parecía traer algo envuelto en una manta oscura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con algo?

- No lo vi porque lo tenían cubierto. Pero parecía ser un objeto pequeño y redondo que despedía una fuerte cantidad de energía negativa. Sólo había sentido ese tipo de poder en un demonio.

Al parecer Kykio se quedó muy pensativa ante lo que Tsubaki le acababa de comentar. Al igual también Tsubaki se había quedado pensando en lo mismo.

- "¿Un objeto pequeño y redondo con una gran energía negativa?" – Pensaba Kykio confundida. – "Me pregunto qué habrá sido…"

En ese instante sintió como una gota de lluvia caía sobre su mejilla. Rápidamente alza la mirada hacía el cielo, el cual estaba completamente cubierto por las negras nubes.

Uno de los árboles era destruido al recibir uno de los ataques de las poderosas garras de la criatura. El chico vestido de traje rojo se encontraba suspendido en el aire después de esquivar el golpe que iba para él.

- ¡No puedes escapar de nosotros Híbrido! – Le gritó la criatura.

- ¡Pagarás por la muerte de nuestro hermano! – Le dijo el otro.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! – Les gritó él, mientras se impulsaba con su cuerpo hacía el frente.

El chico cayó de pie en el pasto, justo detrás de ellos. Una de las criaturas se lanzó hacía él, atacándolo con su garra derecha. El chico dio un salto hacía atrás, haciendo que la garra chocara contra el piso. El golpe levanto algunas piedras y trozos de tierra. Con gran agilidad, el chico se impulso en las piedras que se habían levantado, hasta colocarse frente al ser.

- ¡Garras de Acero! – Gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba hacía él, atacándolo justo en su ojo.

El ojo del ser comenzó a sangrar, mientras él se retorcía por el dolor de la herida que había recibido. Después del ataque, el joven se colocó a sus espaldas. Su enemigo se iba balanceando totalmente ciego hacía atrás. El chico se volví a elevar de un salto hasta colocarse justo a la altura de su cabeza. Luego, extendió con fuerza su pierna derecha al frente, golpeándolo con una patada en la nuca. El golpe hizo que saliera volando hacía el frente, chocando contra una roca que estaba frente a él.

- ¡Te lo merecías! – Le gritó después de hacer un ataque exitoso.

Sin embargo, mientras les estaba dando la espalda a los otros, uno de ellos se había colocado justo detrás de él. Cuando lo notó, la criatura tenía su garra alzada, listo para atacarlo. Trató de impulsarse hacía el frente para escapar del golpe, pero era ya tarde. Aunque pudo evitar que le hiciera un daño grave, la garra su alcanza a lastimarle su brazo derecho, abriéndole una gran herida.

- "¡Maldición!..."

La lluvia se soltó con fuerza cuando menos lo esperaban. Las tres jovencitas se encontraban refugiadas bajo las hojas de un amplio y frondoso árbol, esperando a que la lluvia cesara y poder continuar con su camino.

- Desde muy temprano se veían algunas nubes en el cielo – Mencionó Tsubaki, viendo hacía arriba.

- No hay problema. Se acabará en unos momentos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente esperando. Tsubaki tenía su lanza sostenida a sus espaldas. De pronto, Kykio vio como su compañera tomaba su arma y la estiraba hasta el frente. Algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre la hoja y luego lo trajo hacía sí para limpiarlo con la tela de su traje. Kykio creyó que simplemente quería limpiar su lanza. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa se vio muy extraña al ver como colocaba la hoja de la lanza frente a su rostro y la miraba con mucho detenimiento.

- Mira Kykio. – Le dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la lanza. De pronto, se acercó a ella y movió la lanza de tal manera que ambas pudieran ver la hoja.

Kykio no estaba segura de que quería. Entonces, cuando colocó sus ojos en la lanza, vio cual era su intención. Había puesto la hoja como si se tratara de un espejo. Ahora el rostro de ambas se encontraba reflejado en ella.

- Creo que yo conozco a esas dos hermosas jovencitas. – Mencionó Tsubaki, viendo el reflejo.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy superficial Tsubaki? – Le comentó la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Superficial, vamos Kykio no seas así. Después de todo en este momento somos dos jóvenes y hermosas mujeres.

- Tsubaki, nosotras no somos dos mujeres. – Le contestó con frialdad, girando su vista hacía otro lado. Tsubaki se quedó asombrada ante ese comentario.

- ¿Y entonces que somos? – Le preguntó. Kykio se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de responderle.

- … Somos dos Sacerdotisas…

Aún debajo de la lluvia, la pelea entre los demonios seguía. Ahora sólo seguían dos de esos seres, que seguían atacando al joven de traje rojo. Éste tenía su mano aferrada a la herida de su brazo, mientras esquivaba los golpes del demonio.

- ¡Ya verás! – Le gritó con furia. En ese momento, el chico pareció clavar sus garras en la herida que le habían hecho, llenándolas de su propia sangre. – ¡Garras de Fuego!

El chico abalanzó con fuerza su mano hacía el frente. De las gotas de su sangre, parecieron surgir un gran número de cuchillas de color rojo, que volaron por el aire directo a la criatura. Las cuchillas lo golpearon de frente, haciéndole varias cortadas consecutivas.

Una vez que se lo había quitado de encima, el chico se elevó de nuevo hacía el cielo, aún teniendo todas las gotas de lluvia sobre si mismo. Igual que como lo hizo con el primero, jaló sus dos garras hacía atrás y luego hacía abajo. Sus manos se cubrieron de un resplandor dorado.

- ¡Garras de Acero!

Con cada garra acabo con uno de los demonios, cortándolos con su técnica para antes de que tocara el suelo. El chico se quedó semiarrodillado en el suelo, aún después de terminar la pelea. La lluvia parecía comenzar a lavar su herida. De pronto, acercó su mano derecha de nuevo hacía su brazo con un gesto de dolor. Luego, a duras penas trató de ponerse de pie.

- "¡Demonios!" – Pensaba el chico. – "¡Esto fue provocado por esas basuras! No puedo seguir así. Necesito hacerme más fuerte… ¡fuerte!… necesito… más poder…"


	2. Cap II Dos Sacerdotisas

EL DESTINO DE  
SHIKON

CAPITULO II  
LA PERLA DE SHIKON

---------------------

- ¡Ya verás! – Le gritó con furia. En ese momento, el chico pareció clavar sus garras en la herida que le habían hecho, llenándolas de su propia sangre. – ¡Garras de Fuego!

El chico abalanzó con fuerza su mano hacía el frente. De las gotas de su sangre, parecieron surgir un gran número de cuchillas de color rojo, que volaron por el aire directo a la criatura. Las cuchillas lo golpearon de frente, haciéndole varias cortadas consecutivas.

Una vez que se lo había quitado de encima, el chico se elevó de nuevo hacía el cielo, aún teniendo todas las gotas de lluvia sobre si mismo. Igual que como lo hizo con el primero, jaló sus dos garras hacía atrás y luego hacía abajo. Sus manos se cubrieron de un resplandor dorado.

- ¡Garras de Acero!

Con cada garra acabo con uno de los demonios, cortándolos con su técnica para antes de que tocara el suelo. El chico se quedó semiarrodillado en la hierba, aún después de terminar la pelea. La lluvia parecía comenzar a lavar su herida. De pronto, acercó su mano derecha de nuevo hacía su brazo con un gesto de dolor. Luego, a duras penas trató de ponerse de pie.

- "¡Demonios!" – Pensaba el chico. – "¡Esto fue provocado por esas basuras! No puedo seguir así. Necesito hacerme más fuerte… ¡fuerte!… necesito… más poder…"

---------------------

La lluvia ya había cesado de caer, pero las nubes aún permanecían en el cielo, como si sólo hubieran tomado un pequeño receso. Las sacerdotisas seguían su camino hacía la aldea de Kykio, esperando llegar antes de que anocheciera. Kaede, que iba al frente, notaba algo de seriedad en las dos jóvenes desde que habían reanudado la marcha.

- Parece que va a volver a llover. – Comentó la niña mientras volteaba hacía el cielo y veía las nubes.

Ambas jóvenes seguían caminando en silencio, sin decirse nada. De pronto, Tsubaki voltea a ver a Kykio de reojo.

- Kykio. – Dijo la joven sin dejar de caminar. – Veo que en tu caso has tomado muy enserio tu destino. – Al escuchar ese comentario, Kykio no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su acompañante. Al mismo tiempo, Kaede las escuchaba. – Para una sacerdotisa es necesario renunciar a su corazón humano. Se dice que de esa manera podrá tener completo orden de su Poder Espiritual. Es por eso que una sacerdotisa no debe de dejarse manipular por cosas como… "El Amor".

- ¿Amor has dicho? – Preguntó extrañada la joven de blanco.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en enamorarte Kykio? – Le preguntó Tsubaki con algo de broma en su palabra. Kykio se quedó muy seria y luego volvió la vista al frente de nuevo. Tsubaki entendió el mensaje. – Ya veo. En ese caso tienes pensado renunciar por completo a dicho sentimiento¿no es así? Si lo haces puede que recibas a cambio un gran poder. Pero también es muy peligroso, porque si subes demasiado en esa dirección, la caída pode ser dolorosa. En otras palabras, si en alguna ocasión llegas a enamorarte de una persona, lo más seguro es que mueras…

Kykio se detuvo de golpe, provocando que las otras dos también lo hicieran. Con su habitual expresión de frialdad, volteó a verla una vez más.

- ¿Es un tipo de amenaza? – Le preguntó con seriedad.

- Por supuesto que no Kykio. – Le contestó Tsubaki riéndose. – Sólo te estoy advirtiendo los peligros del camino que estás tomando. – Tsubaki tomó un mechón de su propio cabello oscuro y comenzó a jugar con él usando sus dedos. – Por eso prefiero quedarme con mis emociones el tiempo que me sea posible.

Kykio se le quedó viendo fijamente. Tsubaki por su parte, la miraba con despreocupación. Después de unos segundos, una escasa sonrisa surge en los labios de la sacerdotisa de blanco, la cual logró sorprender a la otra.

- Por mí no hay problema. – Le contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. – Yo nunca tengo pensado enamorarme de una persona.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a adelantarse y su pequeña hermana la siguió. Tsubaki permaneció unos momentos de pie, observando como ambas caminaban. En su rostro también se dibujo una ligera sonrisa.

- Sí, eso pensé. – Se dijo así misma y comenzó a caminar para alcanzarlas.

Las montañas que rodean el fuerte secreto de los Exterminadores de Monstruos se encontraban muy calladas y tranquilas. El líder de los Exterminadores no se encontraba en la aldea, pero aún así las personas de ese sitio continuaban con su habitual rutina diaria.

Algo cerca de la aldea, la figura sigilosa de una persona se movía por entre los arbustos, como intentando no ser visto por nadie. Quien quiera que sea llegó hasta un punto específico y luego se quedó quieto, mirando al frente. Sus ojos estaban puestos en una cueva que estaba un poco delante de él. Frente a ella, se encontraban dos hombres armados con lanzas; parecían estar vigilándola. El hombre oculto miraba la cueva con una gran impresión en sus ojos.

- "¡Esa es, esa debe de ser la cueva." – Pensaba el hombre sin quitar la mirada. Parecía que había buscado ese sitio desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La ilusión de sus ojos pareció desaparecer al ver a los dos hombres. – "¿Ellos serán los exterminadores?; ¡Demonios, tienen vigilada la cueva. Me será imposible que entre."

- ¿El Jefe Shako aún no ha regresado? – Le preguntó uno de los guardias al otro. La persona oculta en los arbustos estaba en posición para oír claramente lo que hablaban.

- No. – Le contestó el otro. – Hace ya algunos días que salió en busca de esa Sacerdotisa que purifique la Perla de Shikon.

- "¿La Perla de Shikon!" – Pensó sorprendido el hombre oculto al oír ese nombre.

- Fue con un Monje Maestro de la Región Sureste. Creo que era cerca de la Provincia de Musashi, así que puede que no regresé pronto.

En ese momento, ambos oyeron como algo se movía cerca de ellos. Sin embargo, cuando voltearon en dirección a donde venía el ruido, sólo vieron el bosque totalmente tranquilo. Al mismo tiempo, un hombre se movía por entre todo el follaje, alejándose del sitio. Era un hombre joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y mediano, vestido con una armadura de color verde y una espada en su costado. En su rostro había una larga sonrisa gracias a su último descubrimiento.

- "Así que los Tajiya tenían la Perla de Shikon" – Pensaba el hombre mientras se alejaba. – "¿Con qué la Provincia de Musashi, pues entonces tendré que ir hacía haya…"

El sol ya casi se ocultaba tras las montañas cuando Kykio y sus acompañantes llegaron a la aldea de la sacerdotisa y de su pequeña hermana. El cielo estaba de nuevo cubierto por nubes mientras brillaba de anaranjado, por lo que parecía que llovería dentro de poco.

Al llegar a su destino, Tsubaki se sorprendió al ver a todos los aldeanos alineados frente a ellas. Parecía que estaban esperando su regreso con ansias. En el rostro de los hombres, mujeres y niños se veía felicidad al ver de regreso a su querida sacerdotisa Kykio.

- ¡Bienvenida señorita Kykio! – Le dijeron todos los aldeanos acercándose a ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sacerdotisa de blanco fue rodeada por todas las personas que la esperaban. Tsubaki se quedó algo alejada, y sorprendida ante tal muestra de afecto. Ya tenía conocimiento de que Kykio no sólo era respetada por la gente de la región, sino también querida. Por unos segundos Tsubaki no dijo o hizo algo; simplemente miraba a Kykio y a la gente que frente de ella. De pronto, la sacerdotisa de azul sintió la mirada de la pequeña Kaede sobre ella.

- ¿Le sucede algo señorita Tsubaki? – Le pregunto la niña con cierta preocupación.

- No es nada, no te preocupes. – Le contestó ella, adornando de nuevo su rostro con la sonrisa.

Kykio y Tsubaki pasaron al interior de su choza. Ambas se encontraban solas, y alumbradas únicamente por el fuego. La Sacerdotisa de blanco se encontraba calentando algo en la hoguera. Como habían predicho, la lluvia se había soltado de nuevo. Tsubaki estaba sentando en el suelo a lado de la puerta, casi sintiendo las gotas que caían. Kykio estaba sentada frente a ella, pero entre ambas estaba la hoya negra.

- La gente de tu aldea te aprecia mucho Kykio. – Comentó Tsubaki, viendo a la otra a través del vapor blanco que surgía de la hoguera.

- Eso creo. – Contestó ella sin ponerle mucha importancia. La sacerdotisa de blanco se encontraba revisando sus flechas con cuidado mientras esperaba a que su comida se calentara.

- Lo dices como mucho desgano. – Comentó Tsubaki. – A mí me gustaría ser tan popular como tú.

- Creía que en el Templo eras muy respetada. – Kykio seguía ocupada en sus cosas y no le ponía mucha importancia a los comentarios de su compañera. Tsubaki lo notó, pero no le molestaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de ella.

- Sí, eso creo… - La sacerdotisa de cabello negro se limitó a contestar de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo.

¿Hace cuanto que las dos se conocían? Algunos años de seguro, pero no tantos. Además las veces que sus caminos se cruzaban eran pocas. Tsubaki era la aprendiz de uno de los Maestros más grandes del Shintoismo en la región, y todos la consideraban como su sucesora. Kykio en muchas ocasiones acudía a llamados o misiones que le encomendaba el maestro, y de hecho así fue como se conocieron. Era muy arriesgado decir que eran "amigas", ya que el trato entre ellas era realmente singular.

Por unos momentos Tsubaki desvió la mirada a un lado y se concentró en oír la lluvia caer. Se sintió relajada y tranquila, casi arrullada por el silencio.

De pronto, escucha como unos pasos se acercan a la choza. La cortina que se encuentra en el umbral es hecha ligeramente a un lado, y desde el exterior surge el rostro de la pequeña Kaede. Su presencia llama de inmediato la atención de ambas mujeres.

- Hermana, afuera hay unos hombres que te buscan. – Dijo la niña de anaranjado desde la puerta.

- ¿Unos hombres? – Se dijo así misma Kykio algo extrañada.

La noticia de la pequeña Kaede también llamó a la sorpresa de Tsubaki. La sacerdotisa de azul se levantó antes que su compañera, y aprovechó para dar un vistazo rápido hacía el exterior. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver a las personas que aguardaban afuera bajo la lluvia. Eran un grupo de ocho hombres, todos vestidos con atuendos oscuros y portando consigo algunas armas de extraña apariencia. Con esa vestimenta cualquiera los confundiría con los Ninjas, pero no, no eran Ninjas. Tsubaki ya los había visto, era el mismo grupo de hombres que había visto en el Templo aquel día.

Kykio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie. Kaede y Tsubaki se hicieron a un lado para que la sacerdotisa pasara. Sin importarle la lluvia, Kykio salió para hablar con quienes la aguardaban. En cuanto se hizo presente, todos los hombres se inclinaron a excepción de uno, el que se encontraba hasta el frente del grupo. Él era el líder, un hombre vestido de negro como el resto. La única arma que portaba era una espada corta en su costado, mientras que en sus manos traía una manta oscura que rodeaba algo.

En cuanto los pudo ver, la memoria de Kykio comenzó a trabajar. Recordó de inmediato lo que Tsubaki le había contado esa tarde. De seguro eran los hombres que habían ido a ver al maestro. Al verlos no tuvo dudas, se trataba de los Tajiya, de aquellos exterminadores de los que tanto había oído hablar. Sin reflejar el más mínimo temor, la sacerdotisa de blanco caminó hacía ellos. Tsubaki y Kaede observaban todo desde la puerta.

- ¿Es usted la Sacerdotisa Kykio? – Preguntó el hombre al frente del grupo en cuanto pudo.

- Así es. – Afirmó la joven con firmeza.

- Yo soy Shako, el líder de los Tajiya. El Gran Maestro nos aconsejó que viniéramos a verla a usted.

- ¿Con qué propósito?

El hombre no respondió con palabras, pero en cuanto escuchó la pregunta, dio un paso al frente para mostrarle a la joven de blanco lo que traía consigo. Con mucho cuidado descubrió lo que guardaba en esa manta oscura. Antes de poder verlo, Kykio sintió incluso como una onda de aire denso le golpeaba la cara. Era una gran cantidad de energías negativas. Una vez que estuvo al descubierto, posó sus ojos sobre el objeto y de inmediato pareció sorprenderse. Era un objeto redondo y pequeño, como una perla, completamente oscura y radiando una extraña luz. Al verla de frente, la mente de Kykio comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas. Intentó en menos de un segundo el relacionar el objeto redondo y las energías negativas que sentía con algo que ya hubiera visto o escuchado antes, y tuvo éxito.

Mientras esto ocurría, las otras dos aguardaban desde su posición. Kaede se encontraba algo confundida, ya que no tenía idea de que era lo estaba pasando. Sin embargo, la pequeña estaba tan concentrada en su hermana que no se dio cuenta que el semblante de la mujer a su lado se encontraba más blanco que de costumbre. Tsubaki también sintió esas energías, incluso desde su lugar. No lograba ver de qué objeto se trataba, pero no podía creer lo que sentía. ¿Qué clase de objeto traían consigo esos hombres?

Pasaron un par de minutos. De pronto notaron como el hombre le entregaba a Kykio el objeto que traía consigo. Una vez que ella la tuvo en sus manos, el hombre dio algunos pasos hacía atrás y luego se inclinó hacía ella en señal de agradecimiento. El líder se dio la media vuelta y el resto se puso de pie. De un momento a otro, los misteriosos visitantes se habían retirado. Kykio los miró desde su posición algo confundida. En sus manos seguía sosteniendo esa esfera. No pasó mucho antes de que Kaede corriera hacía ella con curiosidad, estuviera lloviendo o no. Kykio la sintió a su lado, pero no la volteó a ver de inmediato.

- ¡Hermana! – Dijo la niña en cuanto estuvo con ella. Kaede miró la perla con extrañes. – ¿Qué es eso?

- Kaede… - Mencionó la joven con seriedad antes de voltear a verla. – Ésta es la Perla de Shikon…

- ¿La Perla de Shikon? – Exclamó sorprenda Kaede, pero no era la única que se había sorprendido por ello. Desde su lugar, Tsubaki también fue capaz de oírla.

- "¿La Perla de Shikon!" – Pensó para si misma la sacerdotisa de cabello negro…

Las tres regresaron al interior de la choza. La lluvia seguía, pero no parecía que fuera a durar por mucho tiempo. La llegada de esos hombres y del objeto que guardaban fue totalmente sorpresiva para todos. Tsubaki y Kykio se sentaron una frente a la otra, teniendo esta última la perla en sus manos. Kaede permanecía a lado de su hermana, admirando la perla que ella traía consigo. Sentía cierta curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo algo de miedo al verla.

- Los Exterminadores encontraron la Perla en el interior de una criatura hace algunos días. – Contaba Kykio, basada en lo que le habían dicho los Tajiya. Movía la perla hacía el frente para que Tsubaki la pudiera apreciar. – Como puedes ver se encuentra totalmente contaminada por energía maligna. Se ve que estuvo pasando de una criatura a otra y por eso se encuentra realmente contaminada. Los Tajiya fueron con el Maestro para peguntarle sobre una forma de cómo purificarla. Parece que el Maestro considero buena idea que me la dieran a mí.

- ¿El Maestro… fue quién eligió que te la entregarán? – Preguntó confundida la Sacerdotisa de azul.

La Perla de Shikon, ya había oído hablar de ella, una joya creada del alma de una antigua sacerdotisa, y que guardaba en su interior un gran poder, el cual le era entregado al demonio o humano que lo tuviera. Era buscada en el mundo por muchos, y no podía creer que la estuviera viendo en ese momento.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer hermana? – Preguntó Kaede.

- Es una orden directa del Maestro, por lo que de ahora en adelante esta Perla será mi mayor misión. Tengo que encargarme de protegerla y de que sus energías se mantengan en equilibrio. Al mismo tiempo debo evitar que caiga en las manos equivocadas. En otras palabras me convertiré en su guardiana.

Kaede admiró ahora maravillada la joya en las manos de su hermana, y cómo está la miraba con mucha cautela. Notaba algo singular en la reacción de Kykio tras tener ese objeto tan singular en sus manos. Por otra parte, por la cabeza de Tsubaki pasaban otro tipo de cosas. La Perla de Shikon, esa joya de la que tanta había oído. Recordaba haber leído de ella en algunos de los libros del templo. Su Maestro incluso le había hablado algo de ella. La Perla de Shikon, era extraño que ahora la estuviera viendo. Sin embargo, Tsubaki estaba algo perturbada por otros asuntos.

¿Por qué Kykio era la que tenía la Perla? No podía negar que tenía unos grandes poderes¿pero acaso eran mayor a los de ella? Lo peor era que al parecer su propio maestro había sido quién la había elegido. Su maestro, el hombre que más conoce sus habilidades. Ella había sido su mano derecha durante años, su aprendiz leal¿Por qué no le había dado la perla a ella¿Por qué?... Tsubaki no podía evitar preguntárselo una y otra vez.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. – Dijo Tsubaki después de un rato, mientras se ponía de pie. Ya no se sentía para nada cómoda en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Kykio al oírla. – Tsubaki, está lloviendo, y además es de noche.

Mientras Kykio le decía eso, la joven de cabello oscuro caminó hacía donde había colocado su lanza. Era cierto, aún llovía y estaba oscuro, pero no podía evitar sentir un gran deseo de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

- No importa, dentro de poco se disipará. – Le contestó la sacerdotisa de azul, volteando a verla con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar una respuesta, tomó su lanza y caminó hacía la puerta. Kykio se puso rápidamente de pie, teniendo la perla aún en sus manos. Kaede por su parte se veía algo confundida ante la reacción de Tsubaki. La sacerdotisa de la lanza salió hacía la lluvia, alejándose con pasos lentos.

- ¿Porqué no te quedas hasta mañana? – Escuchó que le pregunta Kykio desde la puerta. Tsubaki se detuvo bajó la nubes oscuras.

- No quiero ser una molestia. – Le contestó, volviendo a verla con el mismo tiempo de sonrisa. – Deberás, estoy bien.

Kykio sabía que algo estaba mal. Algo había perturbado a Tsubaki y no sabía lo que era. ¿La habrá asustado la perla, no era posible, Tsubaki era una buena sacerdotisa y no se dejaría impresionar por los poderes de esa joya. Posiblemente la presencia de los Exterminadores de Monstruos la había inquietado de alguna manera.

- Kykio, hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de irme. – Oyó que Tsubaki pronunciaba con un tono serio, llamando su atención. La sacerdotisa se giró hacía ella, mirándola fijamente. – La Perla de Shikon es una joya muy cotizada. Si aceptas la responsabilidad de ser su protectora, lo más seguro es que te tengas que enfrentar a gran número de demonios e incluso humanos que deseen poseerla.

- Estoy preparada para eso Tsubaki. – Le contestó Kykio con seguridad.

- Eso lo sé Kykio. Pero además, si quieres tener el poder de purificarla, tendrás que tener tu mente totalmente libre de dudas. Como ya te dije, si tu corazón llega a ser confundido por alguna emoción… - La expresión en los ojos de Tsubaki cambió drásticamente. – No tendrás el poder de purificarla y puede que mueras…

En ese momento, justo en los mismos instantes en los que Tsubaki pronunciaba esas últimas palabras, Kykio notó como un destello rojizo se reflejaba en los ojos de su amiga. Pudo sentir como algo denso le golpeaba el cuerpo, y luego un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su rostro no reflejó nada de eso, al contrario, se quedó tan serio como siempre.

- Ya te dije que eso no me interesa. – Le contestó Kykio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tsubaki volvió a sonreír.

- Muy bien… Fue un placer verte de nuevo Kykio…

Después de su despedida, Tsubaki se inclinó al frente como señal de respeto y se giró hacía el frente. Con pasos profundos, se internó en las sombras de la noche y en la lluvia que estaba por terminar. Kykio permaneció bajó el escaso techo que se encontraba frente a la puerta de su choza, donde se protegía del agua. Se quedó unos momentos mirando en la dirección en la que su compañera se alejaba. Kykio pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. No sólo algo había perturbado a Tsubaki hasta el punto de obligarla a irse en la noche y bajo la lluvia, sino que de un momento a otro había ocurrido algo extraño.

- "¿Eso que sentí…?" – Se preguntaba así misma algo confundida. – "¿Tsubaki me echó una maldición acaso? No sabía que practicara ese tipo de cosas¿por qué lo habrá hecho?"

Las maldiciones no eran una práctica que usaran las sacerdotisas como ellas. Ese tipo de maleficios eran usados por gente del lado oculto de su profesión, gente que utilizaba sus poderes por motivos egoístas. Normalmente eran sacerdotisas oscuras pagadas para hacer un maleficio o una maldición a alguien importante. No tenía idea de que Tsubaki practicara ese tipo de cosas. No entendía porque lo había hecho, pero igual no le causaba mucha preocupación.

- Da igual. – Se dijo así misma la girarse de nuevo hacía su choza. – De todas maneras tengo pensado seguir firme en lo que he dicho…

_(Días Después)_

El horizonte teñía de anaranjado, mientras poco a poco se acercaba el momento del ocaso. Su figura sigilosa se movía lo más rápido que podía por el campo, con algo de desesperación en sus movimientos. Tenía que moverse lo más rápido que podía antes de que oscureciera, ya que esa noche iba a ser diferente a las otras. Era en ese tipo de noches en las que se encontraba más vulnerable…

- "¡Rayos!" – Pensaba el chico de rojo mientras corría. – "Tengo que buscar donde refugiarme esta noche…"

El chico corría en dirección al bosque, para lograr internarse entre los árboles del mismo. De pronto, mientras corría, su nariz percibió un extraño aroma que lo llamo demasiado la atención. En ese momento, a lo lejos, ve como por encima de la copa de los árboles se levanta un fuerte resplandor entre rosado y blanco, seguido de un fuerte estruendo. El chico se detuvo del golpe al mirar tal escena.

- ¿Qué eso! – Se dijo así mismo al tiempo que detenía su paso. El olor que había percibido se había vuelto más fuerte. – ¿Qué este horrible aroma a Sangre?

No muy lejos de ahí, los cuerpos sin vida de los demonios caían al suelo. Su alrededor se sumió de nuevo en el silencio, mientras intentaba volver a tomar un poco de aire. Rodeada por lo cuerpos de sus ultimas exterminaciones, se encontraba la sacerdotisa de nombre "Kykio", empuñando en su mano derecha su largo arco. Sus ropas y rostro se encontraban manchadas tras el combate, y su respiración era algo agitada. No había sido un combate fácil, ya que los oponentes habían sido varios.

Así habían sido varios de sus días desde ya algún tiempo, desde el momento en que decidió tomar el deber de proteger la Perla de Shikon. Desde entonces, Kykio ya se había enfrentado a un gran número de demonios que han ido a este ese lugar tras la cotizada joya. Fuera como fuera, cumplía su deber con gran firmeza, por más cansado o agotador que éste fuera.

Mientras permanecía de pie e inmóvil en ese lugar, el sol poco a poco se ocultaba, y con cada segundo la noche se acercaba. El ser de traje rojo y cabello blanco no había podido evitar ser llamado por ese extraño resplandor o por ese aroma a sangre. El extraño aguardaba sentado en las ramas de uno de los árboles, oculto tras su tronco mientras observaba a la agotada sacerdotisa. Estaba tan concentrada en la extraña que no se daba cuenta de que el sol ya casi se ocultaba por completo.

- "¿Una humana?" – Se preguntó al verla. Nunca había conocido a un ser humano que despidiera tanto poder espiritual de su cuerpo.

De pronto, nota como la mujer lentamente se gira, volteando por encima de su hombre derecho hacía su dirección. Al notar que había sido descubierto, intentó ocultarse. Aún así, logró ver por unos instantes el rostro de esa sacerdotisa. Su piel era blanca y pura, con una expresión dura. Le pareció un rostro muy singular.

Sin embargo, no pudo meditar mucho tiempo en lo que había visto, ya que lo que hace unos minutos era su mayor miedo ahora se hacía realidad. Todo se oscureció de golpe; ni siquiera la luna se encontraba visible para poder alumbrar. El extraño comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba.

- "¡Ahora no!" – Pensaba exaltado el chico al ver como las garras de sus manos desaparecían.

Sus manos poco a poco cambiaron hasta tomar la forma de una mano normal. SU cabello blanco cambió de color a un negro oscuro, y sus orejas de perro desaparecieron de su cabeza. De un momento a otro, la apariencia del chico había cambiado a la de un humano común, y no era sólo su apariencia. Eran en las noches de luna nueva en las que perdía todos sus poderes para transformarse en un humano cualquiera. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser un Hanyou, un ser mitad demonio y mitad humano.

- ¿Qué tanto tienes pensado esconderte ahí? – Escuchó que la voz de la sacerdotisa le hablaba desde su posición. Oír su voz lo exaltó por unos momentos. Se mantenía aún oculto, ya que no quería que lo viera de esa forma.

La mujer tenía sus ojos fríos puestos en el árbol en el que se encontraba. Su rostro y ropas seguían con las marcas de su combate, pero aún lograba pararse con firmeza sin problema. El resplandor de un relámpago se hizo presente. Había estado nublado desde hace algún tiempo, y lo más seguro es que comenzaría a llover en un momento. Por unos cuantos segundos todo se mantuvo en silencio. El ser de rojo seguía oculto en su lugar, y la sacerdotisa miraba en su dirección sin mutarse.

- ¿Tú también vienes en busca de la Perla de Shikon? – Le preguntó Kykio sin rodeos. El chico de rojo pareció no entender la pregunta.

- ¿La Perla de Shikon? – Preguntó confundido desde su rama. – ¿Qué es eso?

El chico no comprendía el porque le había preguntado eso. ¿Qué era esa "Perla de Shikon¿acaso todos esos monstruos a sus pies habían muerto por ir tras ella? Kykio se quedó en silencio al oír su respuesta. De pronto comienza a llover, tal y como se esperaba. La lluvia no los perturba en lo más mínimo. Kykio no siente que le esté mintiendo.

- Si no la conoces, está bien para mí. – Agregó la joven de blanco. – Aún así, si no buscas morir, te sugiero que no te me acerques.

Este último comentario estuvo acompañado de un cierto nivel de "arrogancia", mismo que al chico en el árbol no le agradó del todo.

- "¿Qué se cree?" – Pensó tras oírla.

Kykio se dio la media vuelta con la intención de retirarse. Sin embargo, luego de dar un par de pasos, el cansancio y las heridas del combate parecieron repercutir en su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus pies cedieron y cayó al suelo mojado debajo de ella. Después de un segundo pareció cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente al parecer. El ser que aguardaba en el mismo lugar lo notó de inmediato. Por simple reflejo saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba para que sus pies tocaran de nuevo el suelo. Su situación actual se hizo evidente para él cuando al saltar no pudo hacerlo con la misma agilidad de siempre, además que sus pies parecieron repercutir algo el golpe.

Pese a todo, corrió hacía donde se encontraba la extraña, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado. Ya de cerca pudo notar con claridad las ropas que traía puestas. Era evidente que se trataba de una sacerdotisa, lo más seguro es que Sintoísta.

- ¿Una Sacerdotisa? – Se preguntó así mismo tras notarlo.

Ya había visto a algunos sacerdotes y sacerdotisas en su vida, pero nunca a alguna que fuera capaz de acabar con tantos enemigo usando solamente un arco. Esos grandes poderes que había percibido, tampoco eran normales. Esa mujer no era una sacerdotisa común, y eso era más que evidente. Además, miró de cerca su rostro dormido. Su piel era aún más blanca de lo que había percibido la primera vez. Su cabello era oscuro y sujeto con una cola. El agua que caía lavaba las manchas en su rostro, casi como purificándola. El chico se quedó algo asombrado al notarla. Para ser una sacerdotisa que se dedicaba a exterminar monstruos, parecía tener un rostro muy delicado. ¿Quién era en realidad esta mujer?

- ¡Señorita Kykio¡Señorita Kykio! – Escuchó de pronto que unas voces gritaban a lo lejos. Parecían ser varios hombres. Se giró rápidamente hacía los lados y pudo notar como varias flamas se movían por entre los árboles. De seguro venían a buscarla a ella. Rápidamente emprendió el camino, alejándose de ese lugar.

Los aldeanos se encontraban buscando a Kykio, alumbrando su camino con unas cuantas antorchas, protegiendo que el fuego no se apagara por la lluvia. Entre ellos se encontraba Kaede, que igual que el resto gritaba al aire, esperando recibir una respuesta por parte de su hermana. De pronto, tras mirar en todas direcciones, la pequeña logra distinguir una silueta blanca y roja entre los árboles de un lado.

- ¡Hermana! – Gritó al distinguirla. Rápidamente corrió hacía donde la joven yacía en el suelo. Kykio pareció reaccionar al escuchar los gritos de su hermana cerca de ella. – ¡Hermana¿Estás bien?

Kaede se colocó alado de Kykio, ayudándola a levantarse. Una vez despierta, permaneció sentada en el suelo por unos momentos.

- Sí, no te preocupes Kaede. – Le contestó la sacerdotisa una vez que estuvo levantada.

Miró por unos momento hacía atrás, hacía el árbol en el que se encontraba aquel ser. Ya no había nadie en el lugar. Volteó hacía el frente, y casi pudo ver los pasos en el suelo, antes de la lluvia los borrara. Sonrió un poco mientras miraba en la dirección en la que de seguro se había ido. ¿Qué clase de criatura habrá sido?

No muy lejos de ahí, sentado ahora en la rama de otro árbol, el mismo chico de traje rojo se encontraba aguardando a que la lluvia se disipara. Su cabello seguía negro, y sus manos seguían normales. Su apariencia seguiría así hasta el sol volviera a salir. Sin embargo, por primera vez en una noche de luna nueva, el chico pensaba en algo diferente a su estado. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, en esa sacerdotisa, en su poder, y también en eso que había mencionado…

_- ¿Tú también vienes en busca de la Perla de Shikon? – Le preguntó Kykio sin rodeos. El chico de rojo pareció no entender la pregunta._

_- ¿La Perla de Shikon? – Preguntó confundido desde su rama. – ¿Qué es eso?_

_- Si no la conoces, está bien para mí. – Agregó la joven de blanco. – Aún así, si no buscas morir, te sugiero que no te me acerques…_

- ¿Con qué la Perla de Shikon? – Se preguntó así mismo mientras recordaba. De pronto, una sonrisa confiada adorno su rostro, así como una mirada astuta. – Suena interesante...

FIN DEL CAPITULO II


End file.
